theatreproblemsfandomcom-20200213-history
George Faustus
'George Konstantinovich Faustus '(born August 7, 1996) is portrayed by Zach Faust in the YouTube webseries "Theatre Problems". George is a series regular on the show and his first appearance was in the series' first episode, "Not So New Year". Not So New Year "Not So New Year" is the first episode of the Theatre Problems ''series. George is the first character seen, as he is retrieving mail after he gets home from school. He gets a call from his friend, Tina Williams, who is still stuck at school and wanting to know about how his New Year's party went. He tells her that everything went great and that people were having a great time, even though he's lying, as everyone was having a pretty lousy time. He tells of how graduated seniors Daniel and Emily were upset that they were hanging out with underclassmen and how they reinacted "Kids!" from ''Bye Bye Birdie ''in his kitchen. During this time, Mark was telling George about his date, and the two sing "Courtesy of the Red White and Blue" to dignify that there are songs in the world about how much people love America. By the end of the episode, George explains that parties and celebrating with a bunch of people on New Year's isn't what really matters. What really matters is that you have your close friends with you and you celebrate all the good things you have in life. And since he hosted the party in his basement, George wasn't allowed to have fireworks, so he, Emily, Daniel, and Layla sing "The Bang Song" from ''How I Met Your Mother to simulate fireworks. He then warns Tina that she better be at the next party he hosts, along with several other members of their theatre troupe. The Mugging Pt. 1 George's role is reduced in this episode, only appearing in 2 scenes. In the beginning of the episode, George and Craig are mugged in the parking lot outside of St. Bernadette's High School. While in a meeting with Anna, Janet, and Laine, George reassures that he and Craig are fine and that there shouldn't be any worrying. The Mugging Pt. 2 George tries chasing down J.D., who is his attacker. He laughs at the fact that Ha and Anna have escaped from their trap, and he eventually watches J.D.'s intial doom of falling down the stairs and being expelled for 2 weeks. Graduation George is one of the few characters to appear in the series' fourth episode, "Graduation". He is generally happy for Mark graduating, but continues to hold in his tears, as he doesn't want all his friends to leave. George attended the graduation with Ha, who comforts him, but later, calls him out on his child-like behavior. He lets his tears rip as he claps for Mark near the end of the episode after he gets his diploma. Future Zach Faust is the creator and writer of the series. He has stated that, yes, his character will return to the show; however, he will have a reduced role, so he can have more time behind the camera and have the show shift to focal points on the rest of the characters during the show's second season. He is the only character to appear in every episode of Season 1.